1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system projectors, and more particularly to a system and method for a projector proximity protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often interact with a number of peripherals to display, communicate, print or otherwise process information. For instance, information handling systems are often used to display information through a projector. One example of information displayed by projectors is the presentation of information as a slide show before a large group of people, such as for business or education presentations. Another example of information displayed by projectors is the presentation of movies of television signals in a home for entertainment, such as showing DVD movies on a screen in a living room. Projectors typically display information by illuminating a relatively small image with a relatively bright lamp through a lens that projects a viewable image on a screen. In order to project an image with adequate size and brightness, information handling system projector lamps typically use powerful lamps, such as halogen arc lamps, that also generate tremendous amounts of heat. Often, projectors include thermal protection circuitry that will shut down the projector if the heat generated by the lamp becomes so excessive that physical damage to the projector is threatened.
Although thermal protection circuitry will shut down an overheating projector if the projector's internal temperature becomes excessive, the heat and light energy output by a projector lamp also presents a thermal hazard external to the projector. For instance, a projector lens focuses lamp energy through a focal point in order to project an image a desired distance. At the focal point, the projector lamp's output is concentrated in a very small area, similar to the concentration produced by a magnifying glass in sunlight, which quickly builds heat on objects near the focal point. Thus, an object placed in a projector lamp's path at or near the focal point of the projector's lens is typically subjected to a substantial amount of heat energy in a relatively small and focused area. The lamp's focused energy against an object tends to quickly produce high temperatures that present a fire hazard. For instance, a piece of paper held in a typical projector lamp's path often begins to smolder and burn in as little as a minute. If a user inadvertently points a projector lamp at an object without monitoring the projector, a fire hazard may result. In some instances, a user intentionally blocks a projector lamp with an object, such as a piece of paper, to temporarily block illumination from the projector during a presentation. As projector lamps continue to output greater and greater brightness, users who block lamp output with paper may see content on the paper discolored or burned in less and less time.